The present invention relates to an insert assembly and associated method for reverse engineering processes involving components having fluid openings, and more particularly to an assembly and method for reverse engineering fluid circuits of gas turbine engine components.
Reverse engineering generally describes a process of investigating an existing component (e.g., gas turbine engine component) of which the particular design specifications are not fully understood, usually with the goal of recreating parts having the same or similar configuration and specifications. Gas turbine engine components are often highly complex, with relatively precise tolerances. Such components are often cooled with fluid cooling circuits, which must be reverse engineered to precisely determine fluid flow requirements through each circuit and any associated openings. The particular fluid used for cooling can be air, steam, etc. The nature of fluid flow testing generally necessitates that each fluid circuit be tested separately, in order to obtain accurate measurements for a given circuit without interference from another circuit.
Fluid flow reverse engineering has been performed by blocking or masking fluid flow openings in a component while the component under testing is connected to a fluid supply and test equipment. After a mask is positioned on the component, fluid is then delivered through only a selected one of the cooling circuits and test data is collected. Many tests, generally on a number of similar or identical components are typically performed, and a statistical analysis is then performed in order to establish fluid flow parameters for reverse engineering purposes. Existing masks for this reverse engineering process are typically hand-carved, three-dimensional structures designed to provide a close, sealing fit against the component being tested to seal off all but one fluid circuit. However, fabrication and use of existing masking equipment can be cumbersome, time-consuming, and prone to wear and undesired fluid leakage during testing.
Thus, it is desired to provide an alternative insert or masking assembly and associated method suitable for fluid flow reverse engineering.